The Escapee and Ksha2222’s New Evil Partner
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: (ksha2222's Short Funny Reads)Mwahahahahaha!!!Well I'm back with the long a waited sequle to: P.R. and Ksha2222 Stalk Spider-Man!But now I have a new friend*EvilGrin*and we will ROCK THIS WORLD!!!Or blow it up!Weeeeeeeee!!!Beware Spidey-man!!!


The Escapee and Ksha2222's New Evil Partner  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Miss Piggy Attacks!!!  
  
A week after the insane normal day another one rolled around every thing was quiet as if waiting for something to happen. Spider-Man/Peter Parker has been missing for a week in his world normal days being the only days ksha2222's magic Laptop work had him stuck there in her world. Let me tell you something he was not happy about that.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooo~!!!!!!!" came a yell.  
  
Ksha2222: "HE ESCAPED!!!!!!! SPIDER-MAN ESCAPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Ksha stared in horror at the broken webbings*  
  
ksha2222: "He can't run around the real world I have to find my hottie"  
  
*ksha2222 picked up her electric-taser and Magic Lap-Top. Before she left she dressed in all black for stealth movement and tied her Neon Blue hair back so it wouldn't get into her eyes. Smiling evilly she then ran out the door*  
  
What's Happening With P.R.:  
  
*P.R. walked into her house coming back from getting her blonde hair crimped at the hairdressers and decide to check in on Ksha2222 her friend*  
  
P.R.: "That's strange Ksha's not answering her phone"  
  
*P.R. Looks at her calendar to see today circled in red*  
  
P.R.: "Shit! It's a normal day and she's not home.God Help Us All!!!"  
  
*P.R. takes off in search of Ksha2222 before something bad happens*  
  
I New Insane Evil Called Dun Dun DUN~!!! MINDY~!!!!!!!:  
  
*Mindy sitting in her room sipping a can of Pop looking out her window when suddenly Spider-Man swings by!*  
  
Mindy: "SW33T!!!!!!! Spidey-Man~!!! I Just Have To Catch His Cute Aft!"  
  
*Mindy picks up her combination Shoot-Gun/Flame-Thrower and her trusty Tranquilizer Gun, Puts on some Cool Combat looking cloths, and, ties her Neon Green hair into a Pony-Tail*  
  
Mindy: "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!! YOUR AFT IS MINE SPIDEY~!!!!!!"  
  
*Mindy runs outta her house passing by her collection of cute guys tied to chairs*  
  
Now To Spider-Man:  
  
*Spider-Mans swinging through the streets of the real world*  
  
Spider-Man*Thinking*: 'I am so glad to be out of there.Hey what's that?'  
  
*He swings down in front of the opening of the Spider-Man movie premiere*  
  
Spider-Man*Looks Shocked*: "They made a movie about me?"  
  
Person: "Hey you costume guy! Where have you been? Get in there!"  
  
*The strange man pushed Spider-Man into the movie premier*  
  
Spider-Man: "What the?"  
  
Back To P.R.:  
  
P.R.: "Dame it! Where is she?"  
  
*Suddenly P.R. heard evil laughter she looked up to see Miss Piggy from Sesame Street standing on the roof glaring at her. Then at least twenty more Sesame Street Puppets holding torches appeared behind their angry mob leader Miss Piggy*  
  
P.R.: "Acck! What The Holy L33T?!!"  
  
Miss Piggy: "YOU!!! You're the one who blew up Sesame Street and kidnapped Kermit!!! Where is he?!! Where is MY love?!!!"  
  
P.R.*Looks Scared*: "I don't know what you're talking about?!!!"  
  
Miss Piggy: "YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!! A young Girl named Ksha told me she saw you at the scene of the crime! No matter either way YOU'LL PAY!!!"  
  
*Missy Piggy lunged at her! When suddenly Miss Piggy was shoot outta the air and the rest seeing there boss fall started to run away*  
  
Mindy: "OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!! I'M SENDING YOU ALL BACK TO YOUR PUPPET MAKER!!!!!!!"  
  
*P.R. watch's open mouthed as Mindy beat the stuffing (literally) outta the Puppets and finishes the last off with a her Flame-Thrower*  
  
Mindy*Blows The Smoke From The Tip Of Her Gun/Flam-Thrower*: "So you Blew up the God Forsaken Sesame Street? Good for you!"  
  
P.R.: "No it wasn't me. It was Ksha who Blew it up and then Blamed it on me.Again."  
  
Mindy*Smiles*: "Sounds like my type of person"  
  
*Mindy helps P.R. who fell on her Aft when she was attacked. P.R. couldn't help to thing Mindy looked kinda like Ksha in a Twisted way*  
  
Mindy: "Come with me! I'm hunting Spider-Man and I could us someone to bag him"  
  
P.R.: "Ummmm.I don't know"  
  
Mindy: "You know they might come back."  
  
P.R.: "I'LL COME!!! I'm mean.I'll Come. Besides if your hunting Spider-Man then Ksha is to"  
  
Mindy: "Great!!!"  
  
*Mindy pulls out her Tranquilizer Gun and loads it*  
  
P.R.*Looks Nervous*: "What's that for?"  
  
Mindy: "Oh! This? *Points At Tranquil Gun* Don't worry its not for you. It for Spidey"  
  
P.R.: o.0;;;  
  
Mindy*Shrugs*: "I have to bring him down from the sky some how"  
  
*Mindy and P.R. set off looking for Spider-Man and where Spider-Man is Ksha is sure to fallow*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so I you cant sue! The good people who made Spider-Man own him and the rest. As for the Sesame Street Puppets I don't want them :P you can have the little beasts.  
  
(A/N: Well finally I got the first chapter of the long awaited sequel to ~P.R. and Kshax3 Stalk Spider-Man and The Green Goblin~ In this one I have a new friend^^I hope you enjoyed this because there's at least another chapter or two coming up! And my friends are working on a Star Wars Joint and a Harry Potter joint! Where we stalk cute guys!!! Well see ya later^_~  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with my collocation of cute guys tied to chairs^_~) 


End file.
